Katka Gregorovich
by CCR2016
Summary: Katherine thought that she had it all until she's told to go to Royal & General Bank, where her life changes forever. She's the daughter of Yassen, the world's best assassin, who doesn't even know that she exists. When they meet, will he realize who she is, or will he kill her? Can she convince him to hear her out to save herself?
1. Chapter 1

***One Week Ago***

It was as if my entire life was falling apart. My boyfriend was nowhere to be found, and now I was in a "bank", that wasn't really a bank, but the headquarters of MI6, a complete surprise to me. I wasn't here for that little reveal though because, after all, why would they tell a fourteen-year-old something as important as that? That was insane unless there was a reason for it, and unfortunately for me, there was.

The red velvet chair was not in the least comfortable, especially when the office door opened behind me with a creak. I shot up and spun around.

"Hello Katherine. I'm Tulip Jones."

The woman who entered was black and masculine-looking, wearing a business suit with a slightly pained look on her face. What had I done?

"Why am I here?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Take a seat. I have a lot to tell you."

"That doesn't sound so good, ma'am, if I may be so blunt with you."

She smiled tightly and moved to sit down behind her desk, and motioned for me to sit in my seat, which I did, hesitantly.

"My dear, you're not in trouble in the slightest. Did your father ever explain to you that you were adopted?"

"Yeah, but he never told me who my real parents were."

"I may be able to explain. I was young and new to MI6, and while in Ireland, I had a one night stand with someone that I never should have. Later, I found out that I was pregnant."

I saw where she was going with her story, and I wanted to laugh at how absurd this was. What were the odds that I had resulted from something that hadn't been love? I had always joked about it, sure, but the fact that it was true sent a dagger straight through my heart. In my dreams, I had imagined what it would be like to meet one or both of my parents, and this resembled nothing that I thought it would.

"There was no way that you would have been safe had I kept you; your father's line of work would have prevented a healthy upbringing. I gave you to my good friend who had always wanted a baby of his own, who to my understanding, made sure that everything was taken care of."

"Wait, hold up. Who's my father? What does he do? Where is he? Why did you give me away?" My rapid fire questions erupted out of me without pause, making the woman flinch.

She closed her eyes before answering me. "I'm not authorized to tell you."

"What? Why not?" I was angry with that. _She _had called me here to tell me that she wasn't going to reveal who my father was. It was so unfair.

"Sweetheart, it's a matter of national security. Your father is a criminal, that's all you need to know. I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"Does he even know that I exist? Can you at least tell me his name?"

"He doesn't know. Yassen left the day after your conception."

I was immediately offended. "Is that all I am to you? An inconvenience that needed to be given to someone else to save yourself? You know what, I could have gone my entire life without knowing what you just told me. And if dad is such an awful person, then you shouldn't have gone anywhere near him. Thanks for nothing."

She had remained silent while I screamed at her, and only spoke when I turned to leave. "I am truly sorry that you feel that way, and I only wish for you to forgive me one day for being foolish enough to think that you would be happy with my telling you of your true roots. I should have known that you would react as you have. You are much like your father; everything has to go to plan. I suppose that comes with his being an assassin."

"What are you talking about, he's an assassin?" That made no sense.

"I've said too much already."

Of course she wouldn't tell me anything else, but now I knew why she had given me away like I was nothing. A person who killed for a living and another who was supposed to stop them having a child was a disgrace to both professions. That didn't make me feel any better though.

"Yassen Gregorovich was a man that could be anything and everything to a girl who was nursing a broken heart in a bar. Neither one of us knew who the other was until the next morning. We swore to never mention it, and to act as if nothing had ever happened."

The door burst open, slamming against the wall, and scaring me half to death. A man in a suit rushed in, gave me a strange look, and then looked back at Ms. Jones.

"Alex Rider has been compromised."

The sanity I had been holding onto shattered into a million pieces. I could barely hear her response before I fainted, hitting my head on the doorframe. My forehead exploded in pain, and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I suck. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I knew where I wanted to go, but I didn't have any clue on how to get there. I hate excessive character development, so hence, the long wait. I'm still not happy with how the chapter turned out, but I hope you guys feel differently. I promise that it will get better as the story progresses. It might be a little OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider or the series. If I did, Yassen would have had a bigger part.**

***One Week Later***

Life goes on, even if it seemed like it was crushing me. I went through the motions of my days, faking everything and nobody was the wiser. It just showed who actually cared about me and my wellbeing, and that was enough to almost send me into a depression. The only thing that held me to the Earth was the knowledge that Alex was still out there somewhere. It was probably the only thing that was keeping me sane; the one piece that was relatively whole in my pile of glass shards.

*Flashback*

_Alex and I met when we were five; I had wanted the blue crayon he was using and put him in a headlock, something that I thought was perfectly acceptable. He hadn't been upset by that, instead flipping me and body slamming himself into my stomach. As if that wasn't enough to give the teacher a heart attack, we had started giggling like little psychos and had promptly introduced ourselves._

_ Over the years, we had become nearly inseparable and had told each other anything and everything, until a month ago when his uncle had died. After that, he had shut down, barely speaking to me unless I bothered Jack enough that she got him to talk to me out of sheer desperation. A little less than a week later, all of a sudden he was too ill to come to the phone, and I hadn't talked to him since._

It was just beyond frustrating that no one was telling me anything because "it was a matter of national security". _Oh, I'm sorry, I'll spring the whole I'm your mother and your father is an assassin, but I won't tell you anything else._ Whatever. If she refused to tell me, then I didn't need to know. I could have lived my entire life without knowing who my real family was.

As I was walking towards where my ride was supposed to pick me up after school, I saw Alex sitting against a pole with papers scattered all around him. I grinned and ran at him, stopping just behind the cold metal pole to peer over his shoulder. He was working on calculus, and judging by the few problems that were completed, he didn't have a clue on what he was doing. I watched him chew on the eraser end of his pencil, deep in thought.

"I could help you with that," I decided that I was tired of watching him.

He jumped and whirled around, wielding a textbook like a bat. I barely even flinched; when he recognized me, he froze.

"Trying to kill me with a French textbook? Could you be less predictable?" I teased.

Alex laughed breathlessly and leaned back against the pole. He was deathly pale with dark purple bruises under his eyes. It looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks, and that concerned me. What had he been doing to look like that?

I could either be sly about figuring out what he'd been doing, or I could be blunt and just ask.

"So, mono was it? You still look horrible." I dropped my backpack, or bag of bricks as I fondly called it, next to me.

"Thanks. I try my best." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Got a lot of work to make up?"

"Yeah, who knew that missing two weeks of school could bury you? No sleep for me." He seriously looked like he needed it.

That thought helped me make a split second decision. I suddenly bent down and grabbed one of his papers before straightening. Alex was up and looking confused. I smiled reassuringly before scanning the sheet and recognizing it as the French essay assignment that we'd been given at the beginning of the week. I'd already finished mine, so now he could 'write' his; the teacher wouldn't care if a bear wrote it, and I was going to do his paper for him, whether or not he liked it.

"What are you doing?"

"Alex, you need to have faith in me. I'm going to help you."

"It scares me when you have that look on your face."

I'd been known to get a slightly psychotic expression on my face from time to time, but for all intents and purposes, I was completely sane because nobody could prove otherwise. It was always fun to see how other people reacted when I acted like this, especially Alex, who had known me long enough to know that I was unpredictable. Before I could think of a witty answer, my phone started to ring.

"Hello. This is Death speaking. Leave your name, number, and location and I'll be right with you."

"Katherine, could you be serious for once? Sooner or later you have to grow up." As if my week couldn't get any worse, 'Mr. I Have to Criticize Everything You Do' had to rub more salt in my wounds.

"Whatever you say."

"Look, I have an emergency meeting two hours away. Can you find something to do for the night?"

"Sure. Why not?" My adoptive father rarely did this, and I despised being alone in the mansion at night. I could hear every creak in the house, and I always ended up staying up all night with a flashlight held like a weapon in my hand until the sun came up.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Yeah, of course you will. Bye."

I hung up and sighed. Out of all the times for him to do this to me, it had to be right now when I was completely lost and needed to be around a source of comfort. I was absolutely not going to stay home alone; I would sleep on a bench in the park instead.

"Everything alright?" Alex asked curiously.

"Perfect. I'm doing some of your work for you." One of my expertise: avoiding the subject.

Alex shook his head, knowing better than to argue with me. Besides, he knew that he could do with some of my help. Maybe I could weasel my way into staying at his house; after all, Jack liked me, and a distraction around their house was probably for the best.

"So, are you going home anytime soon?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me? I'm offended, Alex," I teased.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I moved over to where his papers were scattered and immediately scowled. He'd been a messy person for what seemed like forever, and that irritated my obsessive cleanliness. Everything of mine had to be in order by date and time of receiving it, with no hair out of place. Sometimes I woke up at three o'clock in the morning to reorganize everything around me.

"You should get organized."

"As you keep telling me," he commented dryly. "And you know that won't ever happen."

"I won't give up hope. Perhaps one day you'll convert to my side."

He rolled his eyes as I finished picking up his things. _There was the person I'd grown up with._

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight? Jack won't mind."

I could swear that he read my mind. Alex picked up my backpack and slung it over his shoulder, taking his papers from me. _Ever the gentleman._ He took my right hand in his left and started to walk with me. Maybe we could pretend nothing had ever happened, like he had never left.

***A Few Hours Later***

Jack was fine with me staying the night, under the condition that I sleep in a different room and maintain a five foot distance from Alex at all times. Alex had been embarrassed, blushing a deep red before running off and hiding in his room citing that he had to find clothes for me to sleep in. He hadn't come back, and when I went to check on him, he was sprawled across his floor, fast asleep. _Good._

I'd gone to the living room and had lounged on the couch until I saw Jack head off to her room to go to bed. Silence had encompassed the house, but at least I wasn't alone. That had to offer me some protection to anybody thinking about breaking in, right? _Right._

"And now I'm having a conversation with myself." I laughed softly.

And maybe it was my imagination, but I swore that I heard the sound of a window shutting. _It's just my imagination, it's just my imagination. Don't overreact to something that could possibly be a hallucination._

So naturally, I had to go see if I was going mad; I was going to be the moron that everybody screamed at in movies. Carefully, I eased myself off of the couch and crept down the hallway, looking for anything that seemed out of place, and from what I could remember, everything was where it was supposed to be.

Just when I was turning back, I heard hushed voices talking in French.

"The child was supposed to be at her home. What if we get caught?" A quietly panicking voice asked.

_Oh. This was beyond bad._

"Shut up, Raoul," a deeper voice snarled.

My two options: run the hell away or stay still and get caught. Which one was less stupid and, most importantly, could I get away before they realized I was standing right on top of them? The only thought right now: _get away. _

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until it was too late.

What brought me back to my cruel, harsh reality was the uncocking of a gun.


End file.
